pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bug Catching
Bug Catching is the third episode of The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. Plot Steve is now in Viridian City. (Steve): Wow! Look at this place! It's so shiny. He notice a guy. (Steve): Hey guy! (Guy): What? (Steve): Do you know where the Taco Stand is? (Guy): Taco Stand? (Steve): Yes. I need to know where it is because I'm hungry. (Guy): It's over there *Points to Viridian Forest* (Steve): OK THANKS! *Runs to the Forest* The Guy takes off his disguise, revealing to be Joe. He follows Steve and laughs evilly. Steve is walking in Viridian Forest looking for the Taco Stand. (Steve): Oh, taco stand! Where are you? (Joe, quietly behind the bushes): He's not THAT stupid, is he? His Squirtle next to him nods. (Joe): Wow.... Steve is still looking for it when a Caterpie appears next to him. (Steve, noticing Caterpie): AH! A BUG! KILL IT! KILL IT NOW! He threw his PokeDex at Caterpie. (PokeDex): Ow... Steve sends out Charmander, who accidently faints him, So charmander finds a weedle and catches him like he did Pidgey. (Steve): I HAVEN'T CAUGHT ANY POKEMON YET! CHARMANDER DID! (PokeDex): Maybe that's because he's better than you. (Steve): That's it I'm turning you off *Turns him off* (PokeDex): What.... no-no-nooooo. The PokeDex shut off as Steve continues to look for Pokemon he finds a Tangela, and sends out Weedle to battle it. (Steve, after noticing charmander getting mad): What? He can't catch it for me! Now, weedle, use PosionSting! Weedle shoots out poisionous barbs, and then Steve catches Tangela. (Steve): FINALLY LIKE A BOSS!. Charmander just stares at him. (Steve): So the one time I catch a pokemon, you don't like it? TOO BAD! Charmander burnt Steve's face. Joe is still watching. joe: So now he has a Charmander, Pidgey, Weedle, and Tangela... Pathetic Charmander is sitting on top of tree. Steve is sitting under it. Joe is in obvious discomfort. Finally, he sneezes (Steve): BLESS YOU! Wait a minute... He walks to the bush and finds Joe. (Steve): YOU POINTED ME TO THESE WOODS! (RAGE) Oh well, I got new Pokemon! (Joe): Yeah, pathetic ones. (Steve): They're not pathetic. They're amazing. (Joe): Whatever, go Gyara- Charmander uses flamethrower on Joe, and he faints. (PokeDex): OOH Plot Twist (Pokerface) Joe gets up. (Joe): Let's battle! (Steve): How did you recover so fast? (Joe): None of that matters. (Steve): Yeah it does. Charmander, steal his pokeballs and trap him. Charmander grabs Joe's YOUKNOWWHERE (Steve): WRONG POKEBALLS! Charmander then steals Squirtle, Butterfree, and Gyarados' PokeBalls form Joe's belt then uses Fire Spin on Joe to trap him! (Joe): GAH! Steve is looking at Joe's Pokeballs and notices one. (Steve): Hm...I wonder what's in this one. He opened it and Gyarados camed out much to his shock. He quickly brought it back (Steve): YOU....YOU...YOU RUINED MAGIKARP!? (Joe): No..... I..... made..... hi-......better! (Steve): But he was perfect the way he was. (Joe): No, he was weak! (Steve): Screw you! Charmander, kill him! Charmander look at Steve and shrug. (Steve): You know, with Inferno. Charmander nods, and a spiral of blue flames is sent upon Joe. Then. it expands and Joe's whole area is covered in dancing blue flames. Joe is running off, taking his Pokemon. (steve): That was cool! THE END Category:Episodes Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve Category:UEE